


Silence Broken

by cazmalfoy



Series: Dylan 'Verse [34]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non Torchwood, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan comes home to find the house overflowing with people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Broken

Anna, the head stewardess, made her way down the empty plane to the pilot’s cabin. The plane had been stationary at the airport for almost an hour now and all of the passengers and crew had disembarked, except for the Captain.

She knocked lightly on the door and pushed it open a little, sticking her head around it. She grinned when she saw the pilot sitting in the seat, staring out at the tarmac before him.

“Something wrong?” she asked quietly, making him jump.

Dylan Harkness turned and grinned widely at her, making her go a little weak at the knees; no matter how many times she worked with him, his smile made her go a little girly, the same as everyone.

“Nope,” he replied, finally getting to his feet and stretching his back. “Just trying to decide what do during my holiday.”

Anna laughed. “You said you were going to visit your parents.”

Dylan nodded his head. “I am,” he agreed. “It’s just going to be weird having the whole family in one place again,” he admitted.

“I thought your sister lived in London?” Anna asked, pulling her jacket from the overhead locker and shrugging it on.

“She did; until three weeks ago,” the pilot confirmed. “But her show got moved from London to Cardiff, so she’s living back home for a while.”

He took his own jacket from the back of the pilot’s seat and throwing it over his arm. Dylan grabbed his hat from the hook nearby and escorted Anna from the aircraft, allowing her to loop her arm through his.

“Are you going straight to your parents’ house?” Anna asked as they made their way through the airport. 

Dylan laughed and shook his head. “I think I need a while to prepare myself for being smothered by my family,” he confessed.

The air stewardess rolled her eyes and swatted him on the arm. “You haven’t been home for months, Dylan,” she reminded him. “You have to spend some time with them; don’t spend too long preparing yourself.”

~

Jack leant against the counter, looking at Ianto with longing in his eyes. The former lawyer was standing in the open doorway, holding a cigarette to his lips as he took a long drag before blowing the smoke into the air outside.

“You can stand there and pout all you want,” Ianto spoke, not looking away from where he was staring at nothing in particular, “you’re still not having one.”

The former police Captain scowled and pushed himself upright, moving about the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. “I don’t see why I can’t,” he said petulantly. “I’m perfectly fine.”

Ianto rolled his eyes, putting the cigarette out on the wall nearby and placing it in the ashtray they kept just outside the door. “The doctor told you that you needed to quit smoking,” he reminded his partner. “You’re not having one, no matter how much you whine.”

Jack glared at him and pulled the refrigerator open, withdrawing the milk. “You’re not making it any easier, smoking in front of me,” he stated. 

Ianto laughed and moved so he was in front of Jack. “Come ‘ere,” he murmured, grabbing the front of his lover’s shirt and pulling him closer. 

Their lips met and Jack groaned in pleasure at the nicotine he could taste mingled with Ianto’s gorgeous unique taste. “This is as close to smoking that you’re going to get,” Ianto informed him, not moving away.

“For crying out loud!” a familiar voice stated from the still-open back door. “I always catch you every single time I come home!”

They pulled apart and grinned at the newcomer. “Hey, Squirt,” Ianto greeted, pulling the pilot closer and hugging him tightly.

Dylan grimaced. “I’m taller than you now, Tad. Do you have to still call me that?”

Ianto nodded firmly. “I’m your tad, it’s my right to call you what I want.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Don’t I get a hug?” 

A laugh escaped Dylan and he wrapped his arms around his father, hugging him as tight as he dare. “How are you feeling, Dad?” he asked seriously, pulling back a little so he look into blue eyes so similar to his own.

Ianto laughed at the affronted look on Jack’s face and shook his head when he heard Jack cry indignantly, “I’m fine! How many times do I have to say it before you all start believing me?”

“We’re just worried about you, Dad,” Ellie’s amused voice replied from the hallway.

Dylan turned away from Jack seconds before he found himself with an armful of his younger sister. “Hey, Monster,” he chuckled, pressing a kiss against the top of her head and hugging her tightly.

Ellie hugged him back for a minute before pulling away and punching him on the arm. 

“Ow!” Dylan cried, rubbing his arm indignantly. “What was that for?” he demanded, glaring at her.

“You promised to send me a postcard form Singapore,” she stated, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at him. “It’s been a month since you were there and I haven’t got one.”

Dylan laughed and reached into his back pocket. “You mean these?” he asked, waving a thick envelope in front of his sister’s face. “There a postcard from every place I’ve been since I was last home.”

Ellie jumped up and snatched the envelope from Dylan’s hand before he could pull it away from her. “Thank you!” she murmured, tearing the envelope open and heading into the living room as she flicked through the cards inside.

The pilot rolled his eyes and followed her. “It’s nice to know you’re glad to see me,” he commented sarcastically.

Jack chuckled to himself and leant back against the counter. Down the hallway, he could hear Dylan and Ellie bickering, with Mark throwing in the occasional comment that would make Dylan laugh and Ellie shout indignantly.

“You’ve got that look on your face, again,” Ianto commented, leaning next to Jack.

The other man blinked and focused on Ianto. “What look?” he asked in confusion.

“The look that tells me you want more children,” Ianto replied, reaching behind Jack and taking a grape from the fruit basket.

Jack laughed and shook his head. “At our age?” he scoffed. “No thanks. I think I have enough grey hairs to last me a lifetime.”

Ianto chuckled and leant against Jack’s side, pressing a kiss against his temple. “What were you thinking about then?” he whispered, running his fingers through Jack’s hair; which may be grey, but was still as soft as ever.

“Nothin’,” Jack replied, wrapping his arm around Ianto and pulling him close. “Just, this house isn’t going to be quiet for a while is it?”

Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, they heard a cry of, “Dad! Tell him to stop it!” from the living room.

“We can still move to that beach house in Florida?” Ianto suggested, wincing when they heard Dylan yelp in pain. 

“I suppose we’d better go break them up,” Jack sighed, making no effort to move away from his partner.

Ianto looked from Jack, to the door and back again. “Nah.” He shook his head. “They’ll be fine. They’re in their thirties and haven’t killed each other yet.”

Jack chuckled and kissed Ianto softly. “You never know. There’s a first time for everything.”

The End


End file.
